A Taste of Honey
by Botsey
Summary: After five years on New Vulcan, Spock returns to Star Fleet Academy and is shocked by what he finds.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers:

I just could not stay away from you too long. This is a short story (6 chapters) that is complete. I hope you enjoy it. As usual, no beta-I own all my mistakes.

A Taste of Honey

Chapter One

It was a millisecond of contact when she placed her hand on my arm.

"Good-bye Commander," were her parting words as she exited. The formality of her words was like a knife in my side. Bending forward to see the corridor, my eyes followed her until she turned the corner.

It was almost as if I had been standing before a buffet table and ventured to consume only one head of grain. It was totally unreasonable for a hungry Terran and exceptionally illogical for me as a Vulcan/Human hybrid. With that biological heritage I was constantly forced to deal with Vulcan emotions that were engaged in a constant struggle due to my human control. That barraged control had long ago come up a loser in many of my struggles.

`0`0`0`0`0`

My bags were packed. My letter of resignation, to be effective upon my departure from Terra, was displayed on my com screen. I had left all but one of my uniforms hung neatly in the closet. for Star Fleet's eventual disposal,

Although it was illogical to hold on to the past, for _ka'deth, _(what is, is)I uncharacteristically put one of the uniforms on. It would be the only physical reminder of my prior life, that would accompany me to New Vulcan.

As I sat, poised to strike 'send' I stopped and decided to take a final walk through these familiar hallways and facilities.

`0`0`0`0`0`

In view of what was ahead, I found myself reviewing some of my life-shaping decisions-as a young boy, I elicited combat with Skonn. As a graduate, I chose Star Fleet Academy over Vulcan Science Academy. Although I had never physically touched her, I showed weakness when I allowed myself the luxury of imagining a personal relationship with my cadet student, Nyota Uhura. Another example was my loss of control that led to my having to relinquish the captaincy of the Enterprise. Although not an example of loss of control, the not completely thought out experience when myself and my captain's beamed down to the Narada and the involvement in the subsequent life and death battles aboard that ship although successful were not evidence of a Vulcan mindset because my motive was revenge. Then there was the flight of the jellyfish, that prevented the destruction of earth and that allowed me to destroy the Narada's drill, Next, with visions of Nyota in my mind, my calculated suicidal run toward that monster ship. Every single one of those experiences were based on the strongest of emotions coupled with control that did little to tame their expression. The final evidence of the nature of my decisions was when my captain was willing to assist that ship, the same one that was responsible for my mother's death, I was certainly not in agreement. As I contemplated these experiences, three was no shame or regret for any of them, just an admission of my conflicted, unique nature that I had nothing with which it could be compared, judged or tempered.

Before me now was this present life-altering decision. I determined that most of these previous decisions had brought me to the here and now and must be viewed as 'what is, is.

It had been quite a while ago when I had finally admitted that Nyota's presence filled me with an incredible sense of well-being. In my private room, my imaginings were visionary. My knowledge of Star Fleet Academy's ruling against fraternization, forced me to interpret them to the extreme degree, which silenced my tongue and restrained my hand. I gave her no indication of my private thoughts, my imaginings and thus had no idea of any thoughts she had of me, or about me.

For almost four years, I was in torment, fueled by the sight of her every day, when she was in my presence I watched her movements, heard her voice, her laughter, the sound of her breathing. All these eventual affected me mentally and physically. And indeed I did bask in her brilliance…and then the emergency call from Vulcan.

Then the loss so great that it came to be called 'The Immeasurable…," all compounded to force a sense of duty in me. I had the ability and contacts that would enable me to help my people.

It was while on my self-imposed tour that I encountered a mystery Vulcan, whose identity eventually became known to me. He instructed me to 'Do what you feel is right."

My thoughts were, 'Feel, feel, that was contrary to every Vulcan discipline that I had trained in, to every Vulcan truth. We, as a people, personified logic, decisions based on deep thought. It was this quality that had been missing in so many of my previous decisions.'

My conclusion was the logical, Vulcan one. There was no hesitation when I finally pressed the 'send' button. Another chapter of my life was then closed.' The only area of regret was simply the idea that I probably would never see Nyota Uhura again.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Work on New Vulcan was unrelenting. I felt valued, and was driven. Very little of my time was spent in recollection, but any thoughts of my past life always included Nyota. I thought it logical to completely shut off any information from The Academy. Finally after five years, of imposed isolation, I pulled myself away to return to earth. My visions of Nyota had never ceased, it had indeed continued to be my 'taste of honey'. My first stop after arrival was the Administration Building and I checked the faculty roster,

Nyota McCoy nee Uhura,

Department Head

Xenolinquistic

Instructor

Building Six

Room 307

I shook my head and blinked my eyes in a totally irrational way as if by my cutting off the sight of those letters they would in some way rearrange themselves. For a few seconds I did not move or breathe. Then I directed my steps to the third floor.

I walked slowly to that location, and attempted to determine if I should make myself known. As I approached her classroom I heard her voice and again, there was that pang in my heart. Her back was towards me as I peered into the room and when she turned and faced her students I could see that she carried life. She was even more beautiful than my dreams remembered and for some unknown reason her head went up, and our eyes met. She excused herself from her students, and so like me, gave them a reading assignment to finish during her absence.

Old habits die hard,

"Hello Commander, excuse me…Spock, welcome."

Looking up at his unchanged visage she said,

"These past five years have been kind to you."

I attempted to formulate my words, but the bell rang and she told me,

"Don't move, we have a bit of catching up to do."

Her class was dismissed and she returned and said,

"I'm eating for more than one and I am famished. Could you accompany me to lunch?"

My nod was in the affirmative.

She almost threaded her arm through mine and gave it a second thought and said,

"I am sorry, I almost forgot."

"There is no offense taken."

"How are things back on New Vulcan?"

"The work is progressing ahead of schedule."

She commented,

"I am sure that your talents have added to that success."

"I recall a Teran saying, 'Many hands make light work'.

She smiled and nodded.

We made our way out of the West Gate and proceeded to an Indian restaurant that I remembered. She explained,

"You remember, all vegetables, it is safe."

I nodded and assisted her to seat herself and I noticed the absence of a wedding ring. Perhaps there has been swelling due to the pregnancy.

I then steeled myself to make the all important inquiry,

"How is Dr. McCoy?"

Her face took on a completely different appearance. Not meeting my eyes she said,

"Leonard was declared MIA, presumed dead, four years ago…The marriage was annulled after three years and now I am legally single. He had stored his sperm and five months ago I decided to become the mother of his child. It would be what he would have wanted. The child is a male."

She turned and asked,

"What about some personal information about you, like a significant other?"

With the same impassive look, I simply said,

"There is none in both areas of inquiry."

"That is hard to believe, Commander…I mean, Mr. Spock."

"Please, too much time has passed between us to be formal…Nyota."

She nodded,

"Over nine years."

As she talked, I stored new memories of her.

We ordered and as we ate, I was silent, she was talkative. Nyota revealed all the advancement that her department had implemented. All of them quite brilliant, most had their basis in points of discussion between she and I in my classroom or exercises in concentration that we had enjoyed together.

As I sat gazing at her my entire mindset changed. I knew I could not go back to New Vulcan, to that other life. I knew there was nothing on New Vulcan that had the pull that was right before me. I helped her to rise and secure her balance and as we exited, I hesitatingly placed my hand on the small of her back and she looked up at me and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks to all who read and reviewed. There was a error in chapter one in reference to how long Spock and Nyota knew each other-in actuality, four years at The Academy and his five years absence. There was no five year mission in this story, so it has been corrected.

A Taste of Honey

Chapter Two

I was amazed at how speedy my application to return to teaching was processed. It certainly was an indication of how important it is to leave on good terms with those in charge, and those with whom you work. It took less than three days for me to be established as a civilian adviser assigned to the xenolingusitic department. My return to an instructor's post had to wait for the beginning of the semester. Included in this assignment were several research projects.

Back on New Vulcan, at this point, with so many volunteers from throughout The Federation my presence no longer was a necessity. So this decision to remain, on Terra was totally logical.

Nyota was now my superior, I was part of her department staff, and I requested her aid on some of my research projects. Her answer was,

"As long as I am able."

As the days passed and we had worked quite successfully together, she approached me with an unusual request,

"Spock, I cannot imagine you fainting or getting physically sick so will you be my birthing coach?"

This I answered without hesitation, "It will be my privilege, Nyota."

She rewarded me with a smile. I continued to be amazed at her fortitude… her determination. Remembering her emotional nature I imagined the grief at her loss must have been tremendous. That sorrowful episode was later followed by her choice to bear and raise a child alone. To me, her decisions appeared to be quite difficult, especially since she had no family nearby.

I suggested that she walk when possible and I started to accompany her. As she approached delivery, her energy waned tremendously. In addition, I did notice dark circles that appeared under her eyes.

Nyota explained that she was having difficulty sleeping.

"Nyota, perhaps you are taxing your strength excessively. Periods of meditation might help you."

"Meditation?"

"Have you ever practiced that discipline?"

"No…no."

"I would be pleased to instruct you."

"You really think that will help?"

"It is an aid to relieve any kind of stress."

"Where do I go to receive instructions?"

"Would you mind visiting my apartment? I have a meditation area already sat up."

Nyota nodded.

"When?"

"If you have no objection, I will take you there now."

"May we stop for something to eat?"

"That is acceptable."

I had never read any literature on Terran female pregnancy, but my observation so far was as it progressed it became increasingly uncomfortable, robbed the mother-to-be of needed rest, and contributed to a ravenous appetite. After consuming her meal she felt the need to sleep and so as we entered my apartment I encouraged her to rest…in my bed.

The draw was irresistible, I sat in a chair and watched her sleep. Then I heard her say,

"Len, Len, I left your dinner on the heating unit. I will be in shortly."

She was still sleeping when her head thrashed and a low sob was heard,

"No, no there must be some mistake. How can he be lost, it was simply an exploratory mission. No, no, no, no...

At that point I came to understand I had a rival who was a specter that occupied her mind, and possibly still, her heart.

I decided that tea should be ready for her when she awoke and so I pulled myself away from her presence and left for the kitchen. While putting up the kettle I heard her feet touch the floor and there was a hurried dash to the sanitary facility and then the flush and the running of water. The kettle whistled and it was turned off and then I walked toward her to offer my assistance.

Her first statement was apologetic, "I hope I did not prevent you from doing something important."

"No."

"Did I snore? Len used to tell me that I did and he prescribed something for me to take before bedtime. I don't take anything now because…" She pointed to her belly.

"Nyota, you did not snore, but you did utter words."

"I was probably talking to Leonard. I still do that, I don't understand why."

I offered my explanation,

"If you are still living where the two of you shared a home, that would appear to be a natural thing. Until you make new memories in that location, I believe that ingrained habit will continue,"

Nyota nodded.

"Come. I will prepare a cup of tea for you and then we can begin."

Truly that afternoon was one of the most rewarding and satisfying times of my entire life. First of all she was in my apartment, she had slept in my bed, and she had revealed to me, deep, secrets that she probably would not have if she was conscious.

I first instructed her on the position to assume when meditating. I had to assist her to kneel on a pillow and rest her hips on her heels.

The next bit of instructions had to do with the asenoi and its purpose. As always, she was a quick study. So quick, in fact, that she was able to reach the first level of meditation before we left for her home. After we had settled into a loaned Academy's flitter, she gave me direction to her home.

As I pulled up into the driveway in the twilight I was able to see a beautiful house, with a large front yard. The structure reminded me of architecture that was described as anti-bellum. How like the good doctor to bring a part of his home state's memories to this area.

She entered and took me into a large sitting room. It was here she had set up a sleeping area. Apparently the steps had taken their toll on her and she decided it was not worth the fight.

"What can I do for you?" was my inquiry.

"Just stay awhile, this house is a terribly lonely place."

"Have you ever thought about relocating to one of the administrative housing buildings?"

"I did have a small studio apartment there right after…"

There was a sigh, and she continued,

"After I knew I was pregnant I felt the need to return here, but truthfully, I had no idea it would be so lonely. I just recently placed all of Leonard's things in storage, wistful thinking, I guess. However it is my intent to raise our son here."

She quickly turned her head, but not before I saw the tears welling in her eyes.

I spoke quickly,

"Nyota, would my presence here on occasion be welcomed? I would be more than pleased to be of assistance. I could bring you home after your classes and office hours and spend a bit of time with you."

"Spock, that would be very welcome. I appreciate your thoughtfulness."

Later, Spock had to try to determine whose welfare he was truly thinking of.


	3. Chapter 3

A Taste of Honey

Chapter Three

It had all the outward appearance of domestic tranquility minus the intimacy. At least three times a week I found himself at Nyota's home. At times I prepared the evening meal, other times we brought food 'home'.

Three weeks before Nyota's delivery date she could no longer teach. When there, I had started carrying her to the second floor and putting her in her bed. I slept, meditated, and used the family room as my own space. I would bring her downstairs in the morning and return her to the upper level in the evening. There was a chair outside her door so she could take care of her personal needs but I would be available to help her if she needed me. She was exceptionally uncomfortable, and at times she was reduced to tears. This was something I had read was not out of character during a Terran pregnancy.

One week before her due date I had spent the night as I had for the past two weeks. I heard something drop and fall and bounded up the stairs. I knocked on the door and did not wait for her reply and as I opened the door I saw her on her knees, pounding the floor sobbing,

"Len, Len, it is not right. You should be here. You should deliver your son."

She looked up as she heard my footsteps approach her. I gently picked her up sat her on the bed.

"What can I do Nyota? What comfort can I give to you"

Biting her lips she said,

"Could you hold me. I feel so abandoned."

My reply was, "Not everyone has gone, Nyota."

Her eyes met mine briefly and then they closed and within a few moments I heard her even breathing. She had fallen asleep in my arms, indicative of her trust in me.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As I held her I wondered what steps could be taken to insure her safety at this late stage of her pregnancy. I was certain that the Academy's medical facilities held too many memories for her. Where had she chosen to deliver? I had to find out the name of her physician and request an audience with him. Exactly how I would identify myself to that doctor was a point of concern for me.

I was rewarded with her movement in my arms, She placed her head on my chest and murmured,

"What would I do without you Spock."

My grip tightened and I said,

_"Taluhk nash-veh K'dular." _(I cherish thee)

Her eyes opened and she said,

"Spock… please be my son's father. Even if you do not love me, love my son. We will need you in our lives. Marry me before he is born so you can bond with him.

Her tears were abundant.

"Please do not deny me this one favor."

I raised my two fingers and she nodded. Within the privacy of shared thoughts she came to understand that I had loved her for years. That my devotion to her was limitless and that I already loved her son.

Through this mind meld, I came to understand she had felt my loss when I left for New Vulcan. That Dr. McCoy had been her comfort. He too had loved her and she had eventually fell in love with him. Their marriage had been stable and loving. She had opposed his final trip and he had left her despite her protesting his absence. Although McCoy had always had dread of space travel, it apparently had been overcome in this instance because of this inique opportunity to study a new species. This allowed him to add to his xenophysician arsenal. He and Dr. M'Binga would be on this explore together. They both viewed it as an opportunity of a lifetime.

Now, one of them, her Len was lost. While this had been truly a loss for Star Fleet, it had proved to be the greatest of losses for her.

The mind meld revealed that first year was like a horrible dream. She went through the motions of life. She barely had one solid memory of those first three hundred and sixty-five days.

The second year she threw herself into her work, became focused, worked herself to the point of exhaustion and collapse but managed to gain the attention of the administrative heads.

The third year she was appointed department head and had implemented so many new focuses and directions in that curreculum that she and her department had received Federation-wide recognition.

It was in the latter part of the fifth year that she decided to pass on her husband's DNA by artificial insemination and became pregnant with their son. But, it had proved to be a daughting responsibility. At this point, she felt alone and helpless. How unlike her.

Now, through the meld I said,

"I S'chn T'Gai Spock desire you, Nyota Uhura McCoy, to be my wife and bondmate. I wish to touch your body and mind, know you completely, all your desires and wishes, so as to guarantee their fulfillment. We will complete one another. Nyota, I cherish thee."

He brushed his lips across the top of her head and then said out loud,

"To honor Dr. McCoy it is right that OUR son should keep his biological father's name as his first name. I desire that we be married at the time of his birth. Are you in agreement?

She nodded.

"Let us do that today."

Nyota could not believe that he had made that decision. What had happened was almost like the heavens had opened and puzzle pieces had fallen and aligned themselves perfectly when they touched the ground.

Nyota showered, dressed and presented herself to Spock and said,

"I think this will appear to be a 'shot gun' wedding."

Spock raised his eyebrow.

"I will explain later," she said playfully.

After filing a notice of intent, we went to visit the Star Fleet Cultural Center, was always a justice of the peace on duty there. As we traveled to that site she shyly asked,

"You are sure Spock?"

I replied,

"There has not been any decision I have made in my entire life that is more sure than this one."

She nodded and smiled.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

After the ceremony I took her to the Indian restaurant and she ate her full. When they returned home I sat her down and knelt before her.

"Nyota, persons might look upon this as a totally uncharacteristic move on both of our parts. You now know that for the last five years you have lived in my memory. You have been my anchor. You have been my wish. I am aware that these are not the thoughts of a Vulcan, but these are my thoughs in regard to you.

"I have loved you so long Nyota that when I discovered your married name on the roster I was temporarily paralyzed. I am so very pleased that I came to your room to see you and am even more grateful that you looked up, saw me and welcomed me.

"Despite these very human feelings, it will now be necessary for my Vulcan control to come into play. At this point in your pregnancy I would not in any way endanger you or our child by seeking your body. My patience will last until your body has healed. Then we will become one. My single request is that I might disrobe you."

"We will do that tpgether," she said.

Spock visibly trembled.

She approached him and touched his cheek.

"S'chn T'gai Spock, I love you. Thank you for taking care of us."

She undid the top button of his shirt and he followed suit. When at last they stood before each other, the beauty of Terra and Vulcan shown, she cried,

"Spock, you are beautiful."

"As you are my wife."

She leaned forward and kissed me,

"In due time your control will be rewarded."

I leaned forward and kissed her, held her to my chest and a bond ignited. I lifted her and placed her on the bed and kissed her belly.

"I will protect you and our son with my life."

We lay as man and wife on our bed. My hands explored the coolness of her body, I felt the warmth of her breath upon my face, with my hand and face I finally knew the texture of her hair and I felt in every fiber of my being fullness of the contentment and satisfaction that had been denied me my entire life.

Spock knew that the question about how to introduce himself to Nyota physician was now moot.


	4. Chapter 4

A Taste of Honey

Chapter Four

As I sat with her in the bedroom I questioned,

"Nyota, where will our son be born?"

"It was because of apprehensive at the thought of the medical facilities at Star Fleet that I chose a hospital three blocks away. My obstetrician is Dr. Duckman. She reached into her night table drawer and handed me the doctor's card. This physician had also been involved with the artificial insemination.

I glanced at the card and committed the information to memory and handed it back to Nyota.

I then went into the kitchen and prepared a simple meal and came back to the bedroom carrying a tray

We enjoyed a meal and conversation. She shared antidotes about her life with McCoy. There were many serious accounts and even more humorous ones. Yes, theirs had been a happy, satisfying life. But as she snuggled into me she said,

"That is the last time I will talk about him. This conversation has allowed me to have that life bleed out of me. This life is the 'now'"

She reached up and kissed my lips and said, "

"Spock, I cherish thee. Thank you for loving us."

Three days later while we lay in our bed, I had one of my arms around her shoulder and the other protectively on her stomach when I detected a muscular ripple that signaled that contractions were starting. I decided that I would not awaken her, eventually her body would accomplish that. I watched her face for any indication of discomfort.

I heard a low moan and her eyes flew open.

She smiled and said, "Spock, our son is coming to us."

Spock went to the com unit and advised the doctor.

His instruction were,

'Bring Mrs T'Gai in when her contractions are four minutes apart.'

I placed his hand on her abdomen and communicated,

'We await your presence."

I dressed and then I helped her into the shower and cleansed her hair and body, assisted her in dressing, and secured her luggage from the closet and sat her down in a chair in the entrance hallway. With my hand on her abdomen I timed the contractions and monitored her pain.

"Beloved, if the pain becomes overwhelming, I will take it away from you."

Nyota nodded.

I wiped her face.

Finally I picked her up and placed her on my lap. Nyota again moaned and her breath caught in her throat. I attempted to instruct her in proper breathing and to seek comfort through light meditation. There was a degree of success on her part.

I finally told her,

"Nyota, look at me, look into my eyes and concentrate on something other than the pain."

With a laugh laced with a ragged sob, she said,

"Spock, I don't think this will be 'mind over matter."

"Let me help you Nyota."

With that I placed my hands at her psi points and drew the pain into my body. I felt her relax as my mind processed her contractions and allowed them to dissipate.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply,

"Thank you Spock, thank you for both of us."

The contractions were now within the perimeter for us to make our way to the hospital and I carried her to the vehicle. Nyota had a smile on her face and whispered to me,

"Welcome to parenthood."

She then stated,

"Spock, when you originally made the request to take away the pain, I allowed you to do so. But please allow me the opportunity to handle the rest by myself. Let me explain why. Every other child I conceive in my life will be yours. Every other pain I bear can be shared, but I must do this alone. To share this with you would be unfair, this decision I had made without your knowledge and certainly without your consent. There would be a degree of disloyalty for me to involve you into this birthing experience to that extent.

So, I was reduced to being a 'holder of hands, wiper of brow, provider of ice chips for My Nyota.

I compared this experience to what I knew about Vulcan childbirth, which was an entirely silent experience. The silence would finally be pierced by the first wails of the newborn. Usually the first hands to touch the child was the father's, who would then cut the cord and place the child against his bare skin. Then the child was greeted with a bath of water, Vulcan's most precious commodity. Vulcan females' mental disciple and physical strength allowed them to give birth and very swiftly return to what activity they had been engaged in prior to te delivery. There was no recuperation. The child also was different, the actual nursing by the mother created a bond and the child's being held in its father's arms with bare skin touching bare skin created their bond

I had sworn to protect My Nyota with my very life and so I discovered that while I had not melded with Nyota, her painful experience was extremely taxing on me. I felt helpless because at her insistence, I could not rescue her.

My shields had been strengthened to their limits so as to allow others to touch her. I fully understood my possessive nature. It has its basis in our ancient heritage. I was fortunate that in my case, this drive had been tempered by my human half.

Twelve hours, fifty three minutes and six seconds after the labor started, our son was born. To follow the customs of my people I delivered him, cut the cord and held him to my exposed chest as my wife cried now with joy.

I spoke to him, as I gently rocked him,

"You are named, S'chn T'gai McCoy, son of Spock, son of Sarek, son of Skon, son of Solkar of Surak's house. You will know greatness."

I placed our son at Nyota's breast and as the doctor finished his ministrations I kssed her hands.

"Thank you My Nyota, Now, my line does not die wth me.

Nyota shook her head and said,

"He will have your name but not your heritage. His brother will be granted that."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

Our son was two months old when Nyota came to me. She undid the button on my shirt, and drew it over my head, then reached down and unfasten my trouser button,

"Now I can become your wife and not just the mother of your son. Spock you deserve more than a person who shares your bed, let me give myself to you as your true wife."

I was finally able to see the body that I in vision, had worshipped long ago, slim, petit, beautiful and I was overwhelmed.

A/N I believe in an outtake from the movie Sarek attempts to defend his absence from the birth of Spock by stating it was not the Vulcan way. The entire experience with the pain, sweating, screams, moans, etc. is what is not the Vulcan way. He deliberatey distanced himself from the exprience but his son Spock takes the empathetic route and is there for His Nyota.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A Taste of Honey

As I observed my son, who was not of my flesh, I viewed him as mine as if every bit of my human side had fought through every trace of my Vulcan DNA and presented me with him, my human son. Nyota smiled and said,

"He has your hair."

He had a head full of straight black hair. But in truth, so did his biological father.

Nyota held out her arms and took the infant and said,

"We will watch and observe your choices to see in what area your greatness can be cultivated."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Nyota decided not to immediately return to her post at the Academy. She was McCoy's constant instructor. By the age of three, he was conversant in four languages. In addition, Nyota was pregnant with twin boys.

For the first time in known Vulcan history the seal of Surak's house was bestowed on two at the same time. T'Pau officiated. the three year olds became part of the Mat Schn T'gai as had McCoy earlier. My twin sons would be the joint carriers of the responsibility for the continuance of all things Surak. At seven neither boy went through the _Kaswan. _Instead each boywent through a series of very difficult mental and physical challenges. On New Vulcan there was no forge, no wilderness that could allow them to undergo the rigors that for centuries every Vulcan male had been made to endure. His successful return allowed his entry into the serious study of all things comprising 'The Vulcan Way'. These tests did not require them to be present on New Vulcan.

McCoy never questioned the choice of the twins, instead of himself for the responsibility of guardian of the clan. The entire family was immersed in all things Vulcan and that mind set does not allow for jealousy. Perhaps as a way to express his understanding McCoy was heard to say to his brothers,

"You have inherited Father's ears and eyebrows, I only have his hair. All of us have a degree of Mother's skin tone. But even though there are differences, such as our blood color, that doesn't matter, we are brothers and will always be there for one another."

It was Nyota who overheard McCoy's statement about himself and his brothers. Her heart ached and she made a very important decision about her sons. They would have to eventually know the truth. Spock would reveal everything to them.

Their three sons were indeed brilliant, beyond their years. The twins looked to their older brother for instruction and guidance and without hesitation, this he provided. He was the ideal older brother.

The same year that the twins were sealed, Nyota was pregnant again. This time she would introduce a girl into the family. The boys were so excited. They had suggested several names for their sister. Nyota was considering one of them, T'Ama a shortened form of Amanda..

From my experiences I realized that there is no doubt, parents are their children's primary educators and so with the education being given the boys within the confines of our home, they excelled in everything. Our family followed 'The Vulcan Way,' diet, meditation, mental training, disciplines and I could not have asked more out of life than what I found every day with my family.

We had gathered outside at our meditation alcove and I was instructing our sons on sexuality, reproduction, bondmates, marriages and other matters that I thought could be a prelude to the important information we had to convey to McCoy and allow Xon and Kov to be privy to.

I asked McCoy,

"Are you ever questioned about your relationship to your brothers?"

"Yes, I have to explain to others that we have inherited our coloration from our mother, and they have ears and eyebrows from our father."

"What have people said about you?"

They usually say, 'You don't look Vulcan.'"

"Have these differences bothered you?"

McCoy said, "No Father, not at all."

Spock then started a narration,

"On Vulcan Prime, when I was growing up, I was always different from everyone else. You remember, you have met my mother's family members. I have told you that my mother was human like your mother and you know your grandfather…The three of them answered,"

"_Sarek.

Spock nodded.

So you see on my planet, I was considered an oddity. A half human whose only visible bodily difference from a full Vulcan were my brown eyes instead of almost black ones. I was bullied, and in my youth got into a serious physical confrontation with a fellow student. He had insulted my mother and I took offense and did a very un-Vulcan thing. I caused serious physical injury to that person and it was not until after the destruction of our home planet that we finally resolved our difficulties.

So my question to you three is this,

"Has your mother or I ever treated any of you three different from the other?"

The three serious faced children answered,

"No Father."

"Why do you think that is the case?"

They looked from one to the other and Xon answered,

"Because you love us equally."

"Yes, that is so."

"But, McCoy, there is a difference between you that I will reveal. It does not make a difference in the way your mother and I feel about you, the amount of love that we have for you three, or the way you should treat one another."

He asked McCoy to come and kneel next to him.

"Your mother is now going to explain something to you."

Nyota started,

"Many years ago, when I was a student at Star Fleet Academy, I met your father. He was one of the finest instructor ever to teach there then and he continues to be so now. Your history lesson advised you that a Romulan named Nero brought about the destruction of the planet Vulcan and billions of Vulcans died, as did your father's human mother. With that tragedy, your father volunteered to help his people and joined them on New Vulcan to aid the relocation of Vulcan survivors. His work was memorable. Then after five years he returned to Star Fleet Academy.

"During the time of his absence I taught and had many friends at the Academy. Among them was a doctor named Leonard McCoy, one of just two xenophysicians connected to Star Fleet. You have met the other one, Dr. U'mbinga.

"Dr. McCoy was a very dedicated man, and a great friend. We fell in love and I married him. One year after we were married he was lost during an exploration trip.

"McCoy your father has explained to you three about sexuality and reproduction. So you three understand that the sex act can result in a female getting pregnant. There is however another way for a female to have offspring. It comes about when a male goes to a special place and places his sperm, or reproductive fluid in nitrogen storage. Then, if he is injured, or killed he can still become a father. That is what my then husband did.

"So, after three years of hoping that he would return, I decided to become pregnant by artificial means, using my husband's stored sperm. McCoy, you are my son, my first husband is your biological father. But who is the one you have always recognized as your father?"

With his visage mirroring his father's McCoy looked into Spock's face and said,

"Mother, I have one father. He is sitting next to me now."

If a Vulcan could feel pride, he would, but it was Spock's human side that could bask in that feeling without any guilt at all.

McCoy stood before his parents and said,

"Being a father is not just passing on life, it is caring and protecting. My brothers and I have only one father."

Knowing that even at that point, their father's shields would probably be fragile, they all embraced their mother who had at that point starting crying.

"Boys, come into the house in fifteen minutes, Nyota arched her neck and rubbed her back said,

"That includes you, father of all my children."

Spock now stood and whispered into her ear,

"Of course, mother of all my progeny."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I have just returned from a truly amazing week-end. One of my dearest friends was given an memorable retirement party. I will not tell you the year we met, but we were both in third grade.

I have returned to writing with a fresh sense of the value of friendship, fellowship, worthwhile purposes and goals and based on that fact I have decided to lengthen this story just a little bit. Bear with me, as we explore another unsung hero.

Botsey

A Taste of Honey

Chapter Six

One evening when Spock returned home from work his sons were playing soccer in the front yard and when he opened the gate they ran toward him…

"Father, Father…"

Spock's shields were up and he knelt before them and touched each one of their faces.

"You have had a productive day?"

McCoy replied, "Yes Father and Mother made oatmeal cookies today."

Kov interjected, "With raisins."

Spock said,

"That is most acceptable."

Just then Spock heard a rustle in the bushes on the far side of the property. His acute hearing was able to pinpoint the exact location of the sound and he saw a male whose hair was gray, and his body slightly stooped. He appeared to be quite elderly. Spock instructed his sons,

"Continue in whatever activity you were engaged in prior to my arrival."

He strode purposefully toward the location in question and the male said,

"I am so sorry, I did not mean to disturb your family. I used to live in this neighborhood, I thought I would look around."

Spock's rebuttal was,

"Your words are true Dr. McCoy."

The doctor ran his hands through his grey hair.

"Those ears of yours are special in more than one way, Spock."

"Indeed."

"I am not here to make trouble for you and Nyota. I visited the Academy Administrative Building and saw her name…change. I wanted to see her, to know all was well. Spock you did a good thing.

"When I was captured, I was as good as dead, tortured, enslaved and finally rescued. The experience has prematurely aged me. Spock there is no way I could be anyone's husband now, and certainly not Nyota's.

"I have taken legal measure to make my death a matter of record. With the help of Star Fleet, I am now a completely different person-Doctor Richard Blake. Besides yourself, the only other ones who knows my secret is of course, Star Fleet and M'Binga. He and I will work together. I will be settling on one of the Vulcan controlled settlement planets."

Spock spoke,

"Doctor Mc….Blake, I would like you to meet someone.

I returned to the boys and singled McCoy out.

"Please, with me."

Spock and McCoy covered the ground to the waiting doctor. Spock placed his hands on his son's shoulders and said,

McCoy, please meet Dr. Blake. He is a famous doctor who is familiar with your father's work."

"But you are my true father, Father."

The good doctor responded,

"Although your physical appearance probably would indicate to some, that statement might not be true, you speak the truth McCoy. You appear to be a very bright young man. I wish you the best in your goals in life."

"I think I will become a doctor. My father says that it is hard work. He and mother have always encouraged me to do my best. Maybe one day we will meet at a medical convention or something like that."

The visitor responded, "I would like that McCoy; I would like that very much."

The youth bowed his head and said, "It was a pleasure meeting you. Father, may I return to my brothers?"

"Yes McCoy. Get ready to return to the house for dinner in a few moments. I will return to you and we will go in together."

Nyota came to the door and McCoy got a chance to see that her beauty had not waned and that she was pregnant,

Her voice called out, "I will give you all a few more minutes. Last meal is not quite ready."

I noticed the doctor's eyes had rested on Nyota and I said,

"We are going to have a daughter."

His response was simply,

"That is good Spock, very good. I must ask you one question, Why did you come back from Vulcan?"

I put down my head and formulated these words,

"Before I left, she touched me and I could not forget her. She drew me back."

McCoy nodded.

"I understand thoroughly. She is an unforgettable woman and I guess, in reference to her, you came to the same conclusion I have, 'A taste of honey is worse than none at all.'"

Spock nodded and then said,

"Doctor McCoy…Leonard, I promise you this. When you have reached your destination, please contact me at the Academy so that I will have a way to keep in touch with you. That way every milestone that your son reaches, every award, graduation, celebration along with holovids will be forwarded to you. When he graduates upper level, I will bring him to you and allow you to tell him what you wish."

"Thank you Spock, you are indeed a decent man…a decent male. I look forward to our collaboration on this one condition, Nyota must not know of my existence."

"I have never acted in a deceptive way with my wife, but I will agree to this so that her past life does not come back and rob her of any joy."

McCoy nodded.

My eyes followed my old friend as he slowly and painfully made his way to a flitter parked on the street. In parting I said, _dif-tor heh smusmas_.(Live Long And Proper) Surprisingly McCoy responded, _Sochya eh dif._ (Peace And Long Life) turned and waved.

As a man of his word, Spock forwarded memento of every momentous event in McCoy life and as McCoy, the younger had predicted, the two McCoys met at a medical convention. It was there that Doctor McCoy/Blake had the opportunity to award his son a full scholarship with monetary benefits to the very medical college he had attended. The name of the scholarship, "The Leonard McCoy Memorial Scholarship," which was awarded to the most promising up and coming medical student that had graduated upper education that year.

Spock sat in the front and applauded the two males, his shared son and his friend from long ago.

Later that evening Spock received a message,

"I have basked in the success of our son only because of your integrity. His greatness, I attribute to you and his mother. How could I muddy those waters with an irrelevant bit of information about DNA. I wish us to still keep in contact. I will monitor McCoy's progress as he attends medical school and you can keep me apprised of your other children's progress and of course, Nyota continued health and happiness.

Upon McCoy's graduation, cum laude, he decided to study off-planet species physiology and went to intern with a Dr. Blake at his specialized clinic. Drs. 'Blake, M'Binga and S'chin T'gai McCoy worked together. It was from their collaboration that so much good was produced. One outstanding achievement was not the elimination of Pon Farr but the lessening of its madness and brutality. Alsp because of the clinic's research several virus from various species were completely eliminated as a danger to citizens of The Federation.

McCoy eventually married a fellow doctor, a Vulcan/human by the name of T'Prie who was his sister, T'Ama's best friend. To say she was beautiful was an understatement.

McCoy was still off-planet, working at the clinic, when he became a father. Dr. Blake was uncharacteristically involved and overjoyed. Besides the biological father, now a grandfather, the other grandparents, two great-grandfather and one great-grandmother and a great-great grandfather were all present for the birth of S'chn T'gai, Blake son of McCoy, son of Spock, son of Sarek, son of Skon, son of Solkar of the house of Surek.

So, despite the fact that blood relationship was never revealed, it was not a necessary component for fulfilling lives. It was Dr. S'chn T'gai McCoy who was there when 'Dr. Blake' spoke his final words,

"McCoy, you have fulfilled every wish I would have had for a son. You have given me more than just a sterile satisfaction that comes from rewarding work, but a life with the warmth of a family. Then you have given me 'a 'grandson,' because you have been a son to me and your wife, my daughter.

"Please convey these words to your father, 'Thank You.'"

McCoy closed his eyes and wept. With his head resting on his mentor's chest he said,

"Dr. Blake, you have been like another father to me. I must thank you."

His 'mentor' sighed, reached a feeble hand up to touch McCoy's face, smiled and closed his eyes and died in his son's arms, fulfilled and satisfied.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

With the death of Dr. Blake, McCoy was granted leadership at the multi-species research clinic. Dr. M'Binga, now well past eighty years did not feel cheated, but rejoiced in the young doctor's appointment. In McCoy, he also found the semblance of a son. Just as was the case with McCoy/Blake, he was regularly at S'chn T'gai McCoy's home. Blake called him Uncle Binga.

Unlike his friend and co-worker, Dr. McCoy/Blake, Dr. M'binga had never married. Even at his advanced age, his carriage was still ram-rod straight, his strength undiminished, his mind clear and all his parts worked perfectly, these did not reflect in any way his age. He reasoned that his many years away from earth's environs probably contributed to the slowing down of the aging process.

The good doctor felt content, fulfilled and necessary.

Until…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A Taste of Honey

McCoy was overjoyed; T'Prie was pregnant again, this time with a girl. The previous pregnancy had determined that gestation would be thirteen months. Now heavy with child, her mood swings were especially trying. Her crying jags, picas, joyous singing, and strange food combinations puzzled her husband who was certain that this strange phenomenon would find its roots in her human DNA. Once T'Prie's mother was made aware of the situation, her very human mother's statement was,"'I will be there within the week. It is possible that my presence might be helpful."

His wife's mother, an engineer and author was well known to McCoy. After all, T'Prie was a constant in his home and his life for many years. 'Sleep-overs' with his sister, T'Ama, were common. They also knew each other from their classes at Star Fleet's special classes for multi-cultural or gifted youths.

What was so intriguing about her were her almost contradictory appearance—long blond wavy hair, light blue eyes and brown complexion and Vulcan ears. Even an untrained eye would discern her unusual beauty—McCoy was not an exception.

T'Ama would on occasion elbowed him when she caught him staring at her friend. On a few instances, T'Prie did likewise to him. It was like a game of cat and mouse, but MCoy was unable to determine which creature represented his mind set or his conduct.

Before he left to work with Dr. Blake she had spent the night with his sister. Steeling himself he looked for her, and found her in their garden with his sister. He made eye contact with his sister and with a nod and a hand gesture, which T'Ama understood, she left them alone.

T'Prie head was bowed and he placed his open palm under her chin and lifted her eyes to his.

"You know me. Are you able to deduce what I am about to say?"

There was a nod.

"Where I am going will be off-planet, on a Vulcan colony. It will be different than where we are. Will you be willing to join me there as my wife?

"McCoy, there has never been anyone other than you in my heart. I will join you."

He then continued,

"We will be married and bonded here. Please be assured I will work to make you content and happy because I cherish you. "

McCoy then took her hands and turned them palm up and kissed them. He looked into her eyes,

"This is my promise to you…we will complete each other."

With these words he reached for her hand so they could walk together. He is fully conscious of how his Vulcan father had contributed to his mind-set. The fact that T'Prie was half Vulcan made it easier for her to understand his restraint and formality.

Her father had been a Vulcan engineer who was killed in a disastrous mining accident. She had inherited her coloration from her mother, who was one of several children from a Scandinavian father and a woman of color. Visually and mentally she was a perfect manifestation of IDIC and had inherited her father's gift of telepathy to a limited degree. Her father had been off planet a great deal of time and was unable to fully nurture this gift in his seven offspring. T'Prie was the last of the children still at home.

She had also studied medicine and specialized in Vulcan physicality in honor of her father. She would be perfectly suited to work in Dr. Blake's clinic. McCoy considered himself extremely privileged to have won her heart, hand, and commitment.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

At the insistence of the bride's mother they were joined with all the trappings of a human wedding. After that ceremony, T'Prie and McCoy also were bonded according to the Vulcan rites.

What might have been difficult for some to understand was how much like a Vulcan this fully human male was. Spock had guided him in every Vulcan discipline, mind development, physical training and McCoy had been part of the familial bond.

With his marriage and bonding to T'Prie, it was a credit to his training that allowed him to adapt to this new plane in a relationship. The three parents agreed that they perfectly suited one another and of course, the two mothers anxiously awaited grandchildren.

His departure to the Vulcan colony was met with his mother's melancholy smile, his brothers' promise to stay in contact and T'Prie and T'Ama crying like babies. McCoy shook his head and his acknowledged father's visage did not change but his silent counsel was indeed humorous,

"You will become accustom to these displays. These are second nature to Terran females."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

T'Prie's appearance as his wife, bondmate and even as part of the clinic staff was such a satisfying part of McCoy's life. Dr. Blake was totally smitten by his wife.

He never called her doctor or T'Prie. Instead he had settled upon her a variety of what humans called, 'nick-names—'darlin, doll face, pumpkin, daughter' and that very weighty one, 'wife of my son.'

They had been married two years when T'Prie announced,

"K'diwa, we are to be parents."

His response to her statement was to spend the entire day in bed with his wife, totally absorbed in what could be described as biological functions intrinsic to males and females, in this case, husband and wife.

Later McCoy found out that with Dr. Blake's knowledge of he and his wife's impending parenthood, he made definite moves to ensure that McCoy would be his heir. The clinic and its resources, his house, furnishings, all vehicles, most of his financial securities would go to his son with the direct instruction to his legal representative that McCoy not learn of the blood relationship between the two of them, which McCoy/Blake had verified years ago with a secret DNA test, not because it was doubted, but to answer any challenge to his final wishes.

M'Binga was to be the executor of his will. Dr. McCoy/Blake would settle on his friend a sizable sum of money and a large piece of land he owned on Terra

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Once his mother-in-law agreed to come, McCoy took it upon himself to make the third bedroom 'visitor friendly'. A comfortable chair was added, a com unite, colorful accessories all with a knowledge of his mother-in-law's very conservative tastes.

On the day of her arrival McCoy ended up with several emergencies plus his full schedule of patients and requested Dr. M'Binga to pick up his mother-in-law at the space port. He was instructed to carry a sign that would identify him as the provider of her transportation.

Standing, and feeling extremely 'stupid' he raised the provided sign above the crowd. Actually, M'Binga was an exceptionally tall human, extremely handsome, with perfect carriage. When his eyes settled on an older version of his co-worker's wife, a tall, elegant, blond, blue eyed, brown skinned woman with luggage on wheels he was stunned.

He waved his sign to get her attention. When she recognized him as her source of transportation she directed her steps toward him and he let out a breath he was unaware that he had been holding.

She stopped in front of him. His voice sounded exceedingly loud as he said,

"I am Geoffrey M'Binga, McCoy's co-worker. Please follow, our transportation is not far away. Would you prefer to wait for me to pick up the vehicle or walk to its location?"

Her voice was slightly accented as she replied,

"After being seated for quite a while, I believe a walk would be quite beneficial."

"This way please."

M'Binga was impressed that this woman's height so much complimented his. His eyes averted to the ground to determine if she was wearing shoes that would elevate her height—no, her feet were shod in simple slippers and for some reason this pleased him very much.

She then said,

"My name is M'nuk K'sai Elsse. Thank you so much for your service toward me. I presume my son-in-law found himself unable to provide this service and I thoroughly understand."

Yes, Mrs. M'nuk K'sai, he had emergency surgery and several patients that required immediate attention. He instructed me to bring you to your daughter. Hopefully he will be able to join both of you at the home shortly."

She nodded.

"Tell me about yourself Mr. M'Binga, or is it doctor?"

M'Binga nodded in the affirmative.

"Do you likewise have family here on Nag'luv 1?"

"No Ma'am. The only family I have is your daughter, son-in-law, your grandson, Blake and Dr. Blake. Usually, my life has been like the Terran game of hop scotch—short stays and then move on. My appointment here, in research with Dr….Blake, he had almost slipped…has allowed me to stay in this one place for the longest period of time in my life. Our work here is very rewarding. Initially, I worked with Dr. Blake, the founder of the clinic, then your daughter and son-in-law arrived. Both are excellent physicians and at this point I view them as my family."

When they had started their walk M'Binga had gestured to relieve his charge of her luggage, which she surrendered. Once they reached the vehicle, M'binga assisted his passenger into the passenger side and stowed the luggage in the rear compartment.

Once he was settled into the pilot's seat, she caught his eye and said,

"Please call me Elsse. It will make communication much easier."

M'Binga gladly complied and then replied,

"I will respond most readily to Geoffrey, or even Gof…"

He could not remember how long it had been since he had spoken to a Terran female other than Nyota. He really did not think of McCoy's wife as human. Her eyebrows, mind and movements reminded him more of a Vulcans', but here besides him was her mother—totally human…totally female.


	8. Chapter 8

A Taste of Honey

Chapter Eight

The clinic continued serving it's patients, working for the good of the colony. With Dr. Blake's approval, McCoy started some inventive changes to the clinic. He had started classes for the settlers discussing subjects that at one time were taboo, e.g Pon Farr. Now with the multi-species offspring in every area of the galaxy, there could not be any more secrets.

The bondings, marriages, joinings or whatever else it was called, of couples on this settlement were so diverse Dr. Blake had written a book that revealed the various pairings he had observed. Included were observations on their problems-social, psychological and physical along with information about their offspring's diverse talents.

It was as if the destruction of Vulcan had caused most species to review the fragility of life. The basic instincts having to do with survival, not necessarily of a species, but the continuance of life had caused procreation at all costs to be an underlying thought. What happened sort of mirrored that old Terran song, 'Love the One You're With.'

Dr. Blake's book addressed problems related to achieving sexual fulfillment, procreation, expectations, and everyday cohabitation. Thanks to public relations and publisher's magic, when first released the hard copy sold out the first day. The downloads of the publication kept being requested. The author was rewarded with credits beyond his wildest imagination.

Interestingly, the author's bio simply stated he had been a doctor for sixty years and had specialized in non-Terran medicine for fifty. There was no picture, no place of birth, no employment history, no places of residence, no hobbies, nor favorite holo-vid star or book. There was nothing personal revealed. But the revelations his book supplied raised questions as well as answered so many more, although the author himself remained an enigma.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The appearance of McCoy's mother-in-law proved to be a blessing. She was a 'take-charge' person and immediately took her daughter to task and advised that meditation was in order, not a dwelling on self. Within a few days, there was a completely atmosphere in the house. McCoy was greatly relieved.

The first week-end she was free there was a com message from Dr. M'Binga,

Elsse:

'I would be honored if you allow me to give you a tour of the settlement. Please advise me if you are available and the opportune time to pick you up.'

She replied,

Geof:

'That sounds like a delightful idea. I do not wish to leave T'Mie alone so perhaps we will 'play it by ear'. Once my son-in-law arrives home I will contact you. If that is agreeable, you need not send a reply.

Elsse'

M'Binga realized that he had sat and looked at the view screen for several moments after the message ended…so unlike him. As a scientist, he was a man dedicated to the securing of facts. He had always been absolutely dedicated to and absorbed in projects, research, education, experiments, and his patients. These had completely consumed him.

The only personal relationships he had cultivated were not of a romantic nature. He certainly was aware of biological urges, fulfillment, and thus the sexual act itself, which he had acted on at times but never within a committed relationship. He thought of how it had been described by persons like himself, who were never in one place long, 'The best resolution is act on 'need and opportunity.'

But, in this case he found himself drawn to this dynamic female who was warm, intelligent, and as any male could observe, beautiful. M'Binga turned off the unit and uncharacteristically, poured himself an alcoholic beverage, which he nursed. How to proceed was simply beyond his life's experiences.

0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

During his life the good doctor had made few true friends. His habits did not lend themselves to that activity for in essence he was 'here today, gone tomorrow'. As he looked back he was at times, here today, gone today. His work was his constant companion. Why did it take these many years to come to a different conclusion as to what would bring true fulfillment? He knew that Dr. Blake was swamped, at times overwhelmed as if he was possessed with finishing something before a deadline. Little was M'Binga aware the reality of that expression.

M'Binga decided he would visit his friend unannounced. That would be nothing out of the ordinary. As he arrived he noticed that although it was twilight, there were no lights on in the house. He used his key and entered, calling out,

"One old man visiting another."

Silence.

He checked the living room, then the kitchen and finally the bedroom where he found him collapsed by his bed.

Rushing to his aid he noticed a large bump on the side of his head. He must have struck his head when he fell. Placing his hand on his pulse point he determined he was probably just unconscious with no other contributory reasons for the fall. M'Binga knew that his friend was driven, obsessive in areas of his work, even before the change of identity. Perhaps he had to drive himself in order to crowd out memories of his past life.

He carefully lifted his friend and placed him on his bed. Returning from the bathroom with a damp washcloth he wiped his friends face and then lightly tapped his cheek. Dr. Blake's eyes flew open,

"What in the H E double hockey sticks are you doing…here?"

"Old friend you decided to take a nap on the floor…"

"Alright, alright, this doesn't leave this house, not even this room. Geof, I have been so tired."

"Well, anyone who tries to live thirty two hours a day, instead of the normal…"

"I just have a lot to get done. Say, are you hungry? I could eat a Kentucky racehorse.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The two men were seated at a table in the settlements only all night eatery. It was owned by a couple from Terra. Often when he and McCoy/Blake would come in one of them would join them at their table. It was a means to exchange whatever news they had from home. Usually, they would share a drink with them but this time Bones put up his hand in protest,

"I think I'll forgo it tonight."

I thought to myself, 'How unlike him…'

When we were alone at the table again I stated,

"Len, I got a problem."

"Not another one of your cockamamie experiments again…"

"No, no, nothing to do with work."

"My friend, that's all you know."

"Up until now…"

Running his hands through his hair my friend started laughing…hard. Finally, at long last, you have a personal problem? What got through your impenetrable façade?"

Raising his right hand he said,

"Wait! Tall, blond, blue eyed, tan skinned unmarried lady?"

He slammed his hand down on the table and laughed until he started wheezing, and then coughing. He looked up at me and said,

"This doesn't leave this room either."

Of course, he knew I knew. What he was displaying were the symptoms of congestive heart failure.

"Len, you have to stop pushing yourself, slow down and take care of yourself for a change."

"When I have to, I will, not a moment sooner. I have to leave everything just right for my son."

With those words I knew that there was nothing I could possibly say that would stop his reckless charge. The only thing I could possibly do is work with him to take as much of the load off of him as I could.

He then put his hand on my forearm and said,

"The happiest time of my life was when I was with Nyota. To give her up was only possible because of what I had become certainly not a candidate for a husband. It was an unselfish act on my part, but believe me Geof, there is not a day that goes by that I don't think of her…smiling, lying in my arms, telling me she loved me. So while I could not do right by her by being with her, I can do right by my son.

"Oh yes, about your problem, if she is not adverse to your company, and is over her Vulcan mate's death, take your time, you will win her over."

With a bitter sweet smile he said, "By the way you two look almost as good together as Spock and my Nyota."


	9. Chapter 9

A Taste of Honey

Chapter Nine

As he approached his destination M'Binga had to admit his nerves were frazzled. Before he left he had checked his appearance several times and then chastised himself for acting like a 'loved starved teenager'. Before exiting his car he took a deep breath and simply said,

"What will be, will be."

The door was opened by Elsse, who smiled, and said,

"Well now, don't we look just perfect."

He responded,

"From my observation, I believe I must return the compliment."

She nodded and gestured for him to enter. McCoy came forward and shook his hand and Blake came running toward him,

"Uncle Binga, Uncle Binga, lift me high…"

The child was rewarded with a swing upward to M'Binga's broad shoulders. To insure his safe seating, Blake placed his hands on M'Binga's forehead since there was nothing to grasp on the doctor's shaved head.

McCoy simply said,

"Blake, Uncle Binga did not come to see you today, he is here to take your grandmother out to see the settlement.

Lowering his face to be within M'Binga's side view, Blake said,

"Uncle Binga, take her to see the waterfall. I think she will like it."

"OK little man, I shall."

With that he reached up and lifted his 'nephew' down from his perch. As he trotted away he gave the boy a gentle tap on his rear. Blake then said,

"Make sure you return for last meal, Grandma has made vegetarian lasagna."

Elsse then echoed Blake's invitation.

Of course, M'Binga accepted.

He held out his hand for her wrap and positioned it around her shoulders and waved goodbye.

As they settled into his vehicle he simply said,

"Again, I must say, Elsse you look quite lovely."

She responded,

"Then I must repeat, Dr. G, you are not doing so bad yourself."

He drove through the settlement's housing, manufacturing district, educational facilities, then he took her inside the clinic, explained its goal and present projects. Their last stop was the suggested waterfall. It appeared that the water source was not a river, pond or lake but a source hidden in the rocks on the face of a mountain. It was lush and beautiful, quite a sight. She commented,

"At one time I thought this away place unsuitable for the raising of my grandchildren. Dr. G, you have helped change my opinion, thank you."

She started the conversation while they sat and observed the falls,

"Doctor, I am curious, why is it you never married?"

Raising his eyebrows and with a slight smile on his face he answered,

"I believe such an act requires developing a relationship. To do that, it necessitates the use of time, which I never had,…until now. My job required constant research, supervision, investigation, interviews, proving theories, assumptions, project deadlines, change of location…well I could go on but you get the idea. My stay here on Nag'luv1 is the longest assignment I have ever had. It has given me pause…Tell me, why such a perfect female specimen as yourself, has not remarried?"

"It is just the opposite of yourself—in one place, doing one thing—raising my children, all six of them. My husband left his family very well off. He died when T'Prie was seven years old. Not In true Vulcan fashion he pursued all aspect of his career, at the expense of his children.

"Although they are all half-Vulcan physically, all but T'Prie, are human mentally. Like many daughters, T'Prie worshiped her dad. He had been in an accident when she was five when he had the longest stay at home, an entire eighteen months at home. He lavished T'Prie with attention, she was his only daughter. He tutored her in The Vulcan Way, she became the only one that could reflect him in that way. Her siblings, all males, look totally Vulcan, but once they open their mouths, persons know that 'something is not right'.

"Try to imagine a Vulcan telling jokes, performing high fives, giving persons back slaps… Would you believe they wear the Vulcan haircut, robes and when not cutting up, the visage. I am sure, at times they have sat some person's view of the Vulcan culture back at least one hundred years. But they love me and their sister and in true Vulcan fashion, would die for us. Fortunately for McCoy, they knew him as a friend before he asked for T'Prie's hand. If that were not the case, they would have given him the hardest of times."

M'Binga sighed as he reached for her hand,

"They say opposites attract."

"So I have heard," was her response.

M'Binga simply raised her hand to his lips. Then he started the vehicle and started back to The McCoy's, no reason to be late for last meal.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

A Taste of Honey

When they returned to the house Dr. Blake had also come to enjoy last meal. He was in actuality, a fixture in the home; having commandeered the sofa in the family room as a place he could park his slippers.

His words to M'Binga upon his friend's return were,

"Lovely day, I would say…"

"Agreed," was his friend's reply.

At the table, all was silent. It was The Vulcan Way practiced in this home.

Once the dishes were cleared, conversation started in earnest.

McCoy/Blake inquired,

"How was your tour Mrs. M'nuk K'sal. I hope M'Binga took you to see the waterfall?"

She replied,

"I was quite impressed. This is no primitive, back water settlement. I was pleasantly surprised and relieved and yes, I got a view of the waterfalls. It seems every place where intelligent life gathers in cities, settlements or such, selects a 'must see' for visitors. So as a cooperative soul, I have fulfilled my obligation on that score."

Her daughter interjected, "Momma, we are under Vulcan control and supervision, that puts us in an entire different category".

In actuality, her daughter's words were a prerequisite to events that followed shortly.

McCoy had felt fortunate to have received into his home his mother-in-law. Perhaps female humans had an innate need for their mothers during their gestation period. Her mood, and sense of contentment returned once her mother had come to her.

He had observed his visitor, who was as beautiful as his wife, but of completely different charater. She was indeed a take-charge person, full of valuable suggestions, and untiring in her labors. No doubt these characteristics had its foundation in her life that had been focused on raising, essentually by herself, her children. For a certainty, she was a selfless individual. His eyes drifted toward Dr. M'Binga and he wondered whether they were truly combatable. Both were driven individuals, but on different levels. One driven by the heart, the other by the mind.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Just as a way of giving notice, the clinic received a notice from Star Fleet and The Vulcan High a regular inspection visit was scheduled. This in itself did not cause concern because the clinic did not fall under Vulcan control. Instead, it was a satellite and research facility of Star Fleet.

The real concern to M'Binga was the presence of Sarek as the part of this specialized committee. Of course the group would be greeted by the settlement's appointed governor, The Honorable Chin'a Lus Val'nek. M'Binga was certain that the clinic's personal would be required at the 'beam down' and the gala afterward. He made a mental note to request Elsse presence as his guest.

But, there were certain problems; Sarek knew Dr. Leonard McCoy very well. Then, also, S'chn T'gai McCoy was Sarek's grandson and he had never met his great grandson, Blake, so personal interaction would be an expected. The big mountain-like problem was Spock and Nyota, Sarek's children—it certainly would not bode well in a family relationships with the discovery of a living ex, deemed first MIA, then dead, but living, How would this bit of deception fit into Vulcan mindset founded on absolute justice.

In addition, T'Prie's due date was during the scheduled visit. Based on those circumstances, M'Binga was certain that there would be personal interaction between the clinic and Sarek. Etched in concrete was the fact that Vulcans do not lie, and have an unfading memory. Thus it would seem a request for Sarek to join in the ruse involving Leonard McCoy would go beyond what would be acceptable to 'The Vulcan Way'.

During the months prior to this event M'Binga noticed a sharp decline in his friend's general health. He tired quite easily and used as an excuse, "I can't seem to sleep at night." Of course, M'Binga knew, as did his friend, that his complaints were symptoms of the disease's progression. His friend still put in a full day, but at a slower pace. At the end of a work week his friend gestured to him so he followed him into his office.

Gesturing for his friend to be seated, he eased himself into his place behind his desk,

"Geof, I know I don't have too much more time. Surprisingly, most of what I wanted to accomplish has been completed. I guess you will be glad to know I am going to coast to the end. My friend, I ask you this favor, serve as my executor and step in as 'father' and 'grandfather' to my family. I have been truly fortunate to have you as my friend…how many years?"

McCoy/Blake's friend responded,

"We met, during the welcoming ceremony at the Academy…Your gruff exterior didn't fool me, I knew you were a 'softy'. So, right back at you Leonard, thank you…"

M'Binga blinked and reached up to trap the moisture forming in his eyes. He raised his eyes and realized his friend was dealing with that same issue.

Goef continued,

"We are both scientist and recognize the reality of inevitability. We understand it in our minds, but our hearts are closed to true acceptance of that concept. That is why I present to you this question, 'What else can be medically done to extend your time?"

Leonard sighed,

"Probably a heart transplant could help but I am not the type of person who could fit into that type of anti-rejection regimentation. You know, for that option I would have to return to Terra…unthinkable. Geof, this is my home. I would rather die here, then live on Terra. Besides my life with Nyota, what pull would that place have for me. My family, McCoy, Blake, T'Prie, the new baby…and you, are all here. To leave here not knowing if I could ever return, to stay, holds no joy for me. Believe me, to die old, satisfied and surrounded by love trumps the other option.

I have checked my scans, my life of excesses, too much to drink and too little sleep, have not contributed toward my wish for extra longevity. I have accepted my future…"

With a rueful smile he continued,

"Not with open arms mind you, but with a submissive bowed head. Georf, when I am gone, I need you to take care of my business and my family. Although I will legally leave the business to McCoy, he has youth on his side, he will continue to need mature guidance—you. Grant me this."

"Rest assured Len, I do understand and I will serve in place of you."

"So that I do not appear to be completely out of character…"

Leonard McCoy reached into his drawer and pulled out a still full bottle of bourbon and poured two shot glasses.

"I'chamm, To Life," Len said as he raised his glass.

`0`0`0`0`0`01


	11. Chapter 11

A Taste of Honey

Chapter Eleven

On Terra, T'Ama decided to make a request of her parents, both of whom were instructors at Star Fleet Academy. As a matter of fact, her father was the head of the Xenoliquistic Department, but continued to teach because that was his passion. Her mother was the director of the satellite school that was created for the many children that were born of multi-cultural couples. T'Ama had determined that her parents were now both work-a-holics, dedicated, driven and selfless. She could not remember when they had last taken a vacation.

While she and her brothers were pre-school their mother was a 'hands on/stay at home mother'. Once they were of school age she had already set in place the operation of the school designed to address the very special needs of the hundreds of hybrid offspring that seemed to explode on the scene after 'Va Pak', The Immeasurable Loss. Upon graduation from that facility, her brothers had gone to the Academy but had both been tapped, not for the fleet but for special services, off planet where they met their wives. They mirrored both of their parents both in looks and mentality. She guessed The Fleet had determined that their gifts could best be used, not in space but in the field of research, assisting The Federation. She had never, in the flesh seen her nieces and nephews, for that matter, neither had her parents, or grandparents, Benjamin and M'muba. However, there was a possibility that Sarek had seen McCoy and his family during some official visit to Na'cluv2. In view of these facts, a family reunion was long past due.

She was now married, with two children, Amanda and Olaf. Her twin brothers, also married, continued to live off-planet. Both of them had married Betazoid women who adored them. As a matter of fact, her brothers had married two sisters. Both of them had three children, two boys and one girl, and lived in houses that shared a back yard. They had remained practically inseparable throughout their entire lives.

She had married a Terran male whose family traced their roots back to persons who were indigenous to the lands that at one time was Scandinavia. Her husband, Sven, was an instructor at Star Fleet. Amazingly, she had been introduced to him by her very own father. Their children attended Star Fleet School for the Multi-Cultural. This facility had been the 'brain child' of her parents.

T'Ama worked from her home as a consultant and text book author. Thus, like her mother, she was readily available for her children.

Speaking of her parents, she was attempting to formulate exactly how she would suggest this trip to them. Of course, it was a given, they had plenty of vacation time that could be used, there was no problem with the cost or destination-Na'cluv2, to be present at the birth of their next grandchild, along with the rest of the family. They had not taken any long period away from their work in years—it was time.

Dressed in her Vulcan robes she addressed her first message to her grandfather, Sarek:

_Son-sa-fu: (Grandfather)_:

"Our family is long over-due a celebration of US, The S'chn T'gai family. While I am aware that a celebratory spirit is contrary to The Vulcan Way, I do know that births have an honorary place in our mindset.

"If it is at all possible could you join our entire family on Na'cluv2 to welcome your latest great-grandchild into the world. I anticipate the gathering of the entire Maat S'chn T'gai, along with Benjamin and M'muba Uhura.

Once I have more facts from McCoy, these will be forwarded to you.

Live Long and Prosper Father of My Father, _.

Your Sa'fu's Kan Kan'Hala (Your son's daughter)

T'Ama."

Next, dressed in her Nguo (dress) with her head wrapped in a galee she addressed her mother's parents.

"Dear Grandma and Grandpa:

Likely, it will be the most joyous of occasions, the birth of McCoy's next child. Dear family, could you two join us on Na'cluv2, to welcome your next great-grand? Any other family members who wish to come are more than welcome. I will forward the particulars to you as soon as they have been finalized. I am looking forward to filling McCoy's planet with his family.

By the way, Sven has not stopped talking about the wonderful time he had in USA. He now tells everyone he is a Wakafunzi.

Love to everyone.

Your granddaughter,

T'Ama

Her response to those two requests was almost instantaneous. Sarek seated in his office on New Vulcan response was,

'I will be present on Na'cluv2 for the birth of my new great-grand child. If you need additional housing, these can be provided by the settlement.'

Live Long and Prosper my granddaughter

Grandfather Benjamin's reply was simply,

"We will be there."

Signed

B&M

T'Ama's message to her brothers was made with her family present. Sven was holding Olaf and she had Amanda on her lap. The message was simply,

'It is time that these cousins meet in the flesh. The family will meet on Na'cluv2 to meet the newest family member into the world. I will send particular shortly. Let me be assured of your attendance.

Your sister,

T'Ama'

Their response was simply,

"Send the particulars as soon as possible. We are looking forward to seeing the family.

Kov and Zon

Finally, her message to her parents,

"Dear Mom and Dad:

The family request your presence on Na'cluv2 for the birth of your latest grandchild. The entire family will be present. Father, please comply. Mother, do what you are able to convince him.

Your daughter,

T'Ama"

The message was sent to both of her parents' private com units. Nyota smiled and clasped her hands together and smiled. On the other hand, Spock was standing when he received the message and then suddenly seated himself and began his entry.

To Na'cluv2 Blake Medical Center

Attention: Dr. Blake

PERSONAL AND CONFIDENTIAL

(In a separate message Spock forwarded a password that would allow McCoy/Blake's retrieval of his message.)

Len:

Be prepared to be inundated by my family, including Sarek and Nyota. Our visit is scheduled to coincide with the birth of my latest grandchild. This information is shared so that whatever you deem necessary to continue your subterfuge could be set into place.

Please contact me with any idea regarding how I might be of assistance.

Live Long and Prosper…

Spock


	12. Chapter 12

A Taste of Honey

Chapter Twelve

McCoy/Blake sat looking at his com screen and ran his left hand through his grey hair. The message from Spock reverberated through his mind…Nyota will be here. After all these years to have a glance of her would be comforting to him. But as Spock intimated, how could he make himself unrecognizable to both she and Sarek…it would take quite a bit of planning. He stood up then sat back down and reached for his drawer…stayed his hand and went to find M'Binga.

He found his friend in one of the laboratories. He gestured for him to follow him. To avoid compromising his unstated promise to himself, he did not return to his office but led M'Binga into the clinic's library and double locked the door.

"I just got a com from Spock, there is trouble brewing. Sarek and Nyota will be here on Na'cluv2—at the same time. It all had to do with a family reunion and the birth of my grandchild. Did you know it is a girl?

M'Binga nodded.

"Elsse told me."

"By the way, how is that coming along?"

"There is no commitment, just enjoying one another's company. She is a dedicated mother. Quite involved with her grandchildren—all twelve of them. Mother's love is a powerful force to reckon with."

Again, running his hand through his hair, McCoy/Blake stated,

"Having been raised by my father,* I have no point of reference."

M'Binga snapped his fingers,

"Len, how about a face lift with the excuse that Sarek still looks just like the day you two first met, as an excuse."

"So what you are saying is, 'Erase the wear and tear so I will look more like the man that deserted his wife…"

M'Binga looked dejected,

"I hadn't quite gotten the big picture.

McCoy/Blake then stopped in his tracks,

"Geof, how about an induced, controlled bout with a temporarily disfiguring flu like Junapa or Meri. You know one that makes a person look like death warmed over."

M'Binga was hedging a bit as he said,

"I really hate to visualize you looking like that. How could we explain it away?"

McCoy/Blake replied,

"The only thing I can think of as a reason would be a laboratory experiment that went wrong. With either of those two, even my own son would have a hard time recognizing me. If he does I would be totally surprised. Isn't there a period of blindness during those diseases' rampage?"

"Yes, the average is two days."

"We have to time it perfectly; all will be in vain if I don't get my last look at Nyota."

"Len, stop being so fatalistic."

"My dear fellow physician, I am being realistic. We are men of science of cold hard facts On a personal level, I have not seen her once since our son has been here. During the normal progression of my life, I don't even envision my continued existence reaching that mathematical point again. So I must strike while the iron is hot, take advantage of a situation and make the best of it.

"In contrast to myself, what exists on this planet is but a fraction of her life. Perhaps at a graduation, or another momentous event, she will return. But her life is on Terra, at Spock's side. He has kept his word in relation to his promise to me, for this I am grateful. My son and his wife are here at my side, also my grandson, soon to be joined by my granddaughter all I could ever want is here, so my place is here. Geof, at this point, there are very few things I would change. The main one being to have more days…"

"Len, don't rain on the parade."

His response was,

"Rain, rain, I predict a bright sunny day."

With that there was a deep sigh. The good doctor ran his hand through his hair again, nodded and left the room.

Once, a solution had been found, then what they needed was a count-down to 'See Day'. McCoy/Blake, knew his facial appearance would be gross, but, he was determined that he would not appear before Nyota as a broken old man. He started a simplified exercise program, watched his diet and did not drink—a great sacrifice indeed.

But in his mind's eye, he wished to appear to the best advantage, despite his face's appearance. He longed to see her eyes light up when she talked, to touch her soft, small hand and most importantly, to thank Spock in person for everything he had done in his behalf.

In addition, he rearranged the commendations on his office wall to show only one holopic of himself, in profile giving his son the scholarship to The Leonard McCoy Memorial Scholarship those many years ago. It did not even show a full profile, mostly the back of his head. He was certain he would still remain unrecognizable.

McCoy had already requested that McCoy/Blake deliver his daughter. After all, the doctor had delivered his name sake. The established period of time for the duration of the disease, the aftermath and acceptable period of quarantine had to be measured into the equation along with the fickle nature of a child's entry into the world. With these facts in mind, the mildest form of the virus was created along with heavy doses of anti-virus. Thus, the physical symptoms would manifest themselves, but with short term effects. After the immediate eruptions on his skin, it was calculated that he would only be incapacitated for four days.

The ugly rash's presence in its non-contagious state would remain for at least three weeks and then there would be a gradual subsiding. White skin with multi-colored skin legions was a most unpleasant sight, but upon arrival of the guests, the crust that usually follows would still disguise most of his facial features. While he is in his non-contagious state he would be certain to let Blake see his altered countenance so as to not startle or frighten him.

Yes, for a certainly he would deliver his granddaughter, be the first to hold her and then pass her to his son. He was indeed a blessed soul.

Just before he was injected with the virus he had a complete physical. M'Binga nodded his head,

"You certainly are in better shape then you were the last time. You see what proper rest, diet and exercise can do for an individual?"

Slapping his friend on the back he said,

"You are missing part of the equation—almost non-existent consumption of bourbon."

M'Binga raised his hands in monk surprise,

"How did I ever forget that major contribution?"

His friend's response was,

"You're getting old."

"And you are the only one that I will allow to say that since you are twelve years older than I."

"Basically that means I must have that much more experience than you."

Eyeing his friend with a grin M'Binga said,

"Only in some areas of life my friend, only a few at that."

With a laugh McCoy/Blake said,

"Yes, the few that really counts. By the way, are you hungry, I best get in a few good meals before I submit to torture."

Before they left the clinic McCoy/Blake informed Spock of his brief immersion in the field of deception.

With that they headed, not to the clinic's cafeteria, but to the twenty-four hour diner nearby.

*In all the cannon reference regarding McCoy I have read, I do not recall a mention of his mother—thus I have included that statement.


	13. Chapter 13

A Taste of Honey

Chapter Thirteen

As they finished their meal M'Binga looked at his friend,

"Seriously Leo, how have you been feeling?

"Considering everything, pretty good. Regular meals, exercise, not imbibing seems to be working in my favor."

He flexed his muscle and M'Binga thumped it.

"Hard as a rock, like your head…sometime. You still want to go through with it?"

"Let me give you this scenario:

"I fell in love, worked unrelentingly, lost my wife and child, was given a reprieve by the most beautiful woman in the fleet, she saved me from myself. With her I didn't need drink, she even made me laugh. Geof, she begged me not to go on that last research mission. She begged me in tears. I did the male thing, I was unreasonable, unreasoning, and unresponsive to her needs and wishes and it destroyed me and my second marriage. Many years have passed since I 'died'. I owed that much to her. Why should she be denied what was her due as a wife? Why should she be saddled with an old dried up man. I could not do that to her. Spock had made her happy and has kept his promise to me…I have my son, and his family. Before I close my eyes I want to look into her eyes one more time. The beauty of those orbs has been indelibly impressed in my mind; they were like deep pools of peace in which I could immerse my tortured soul. It was indeed difficult for me to believe she truly loved me. I remember asking her that one time. Her answer as she laughed was,

'Your 'charming' bedside manner won me over.'

Then she snuggled closer and whispered,

'You healed me…'

"That was when I discovered passion, deep abiding toe tingling passion."

Running his fingers through his hair he said,

"She is an amazing woman, she brings out the best in people…she did it for me. I am certain Spock is a better person because of her. Damn it, I better stop this rambling."

The waitress came with their check. McCoy/Blake put up his hand to his friend and said,

"It is my treat…no comment if you please."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

On Terra, all of the family members involved had been contacted by Sarek who had made arrangements for an Embassy shuttle to transport them to Na'cluv2. Nyota had given instructions to her backup team and advised them that she was unable to provide specifics as to her return. T'Prie's due date was two weeks away. The planet was light years away, so at warp six, it would take twelve hours of travel. It was already determined that their arrival would coincide with her daughter-in-laws earliest possible delivery date and her father-in-laws arrival from New Vulcan. She knew Spock would desire private time with his father and this earlier arrival date would allow this to occur and still not impede the efficiency of the Vulcan inspection.

It was understood that they would be officially welcomed by Drs. Blake and M'Binga. Probably her son would be keeping a watchful eye on T'Prie. Perhaps her grandson, Blake would be present at their touch down.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock came home and tenderly greeted his wife.

"K'diwa, I am in receipt of a bit of disturbing news from our son. It appears that Dr. Blake was involved in a laboratory accident. He was exposed to the Junapa virus. It appears our exposure to him will be quite limited. He is well past the contagious stage but his appearance is disfigured by the mottled condition of his face."

Nyota made a face,

"I remember seeing a cadet that had been exposed to that virus while I was at the Academy. His face looked like an artist's palate, every color imaginable was present on his face, then it got crusty and scaly before it went away."

Laughing she continued,

That was definitely not a girl magnet.

"Indeed," was her husband's reply.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Sven stood at his wife's back rubbing her shoulders. Like her parents, he was a head taller than she. He had just arrived from his job assignment. His blue eyes were twinkling,

"So, I step off of one transport, and then board another?"

"Yes, but only if you wish to accompany me and our children or perhaps you would prefer to stay here…by yourself…in an empty house…with no comfort."

Caressing her ear he said simply,

"Tee, I don't think so. When will the children be returning to the house?"

"Two and one-half hours."

"That appears to be the amount of time required for you to give me a proper welcome."

T'Ama giggled just before she was silenced by his lips.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Kov and Xon's families were also packed and ready. Both of their wives were the model of efficiency. The children were excited about the trip, anxious to meet their cousins in the flesh. Twice a month, on a weekend the cousins all shared a conference call with one another. This would be the first time in their conscious existence they would all be together. At the time of births, the family usually attended, but of course the new born had no recollection of that shared day. Now, all would be old enough to enjoy each other's company and recall this experiences.

Kov's wife, Troi, a research scientist, like her husband, had researched the temperature and weather conditions on Na'cluv2 and had packed accordingly. Her sister, Illia, a botanist, had shared, with all the children, information about the family members they would meet for the first time. Kov and **Xon**maintained their familiar bond so they were aware of their family's wellbeing. With the action of the two wives, no one would prove to be strangers at this reunion.

To any eye that would observe this multi-cultural family, a powerful truth would reveal itself:

Interspecies couples produced children of outstanding intellect and appearance. The couples, their children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren shouted this truth.*

Kov and Xon, both excellent pilots had determine they would not travel in the same ship. Forethought and caution sided with this idea, for if the unthinkable happened, the odds of it happening twice was outside the realm of calculation.

So each family awaited their departure dates and Dr. McCoy/Blake awaited his time of absence from a mirror.

*Pearl S. Buck who wrote the trilogy of the Wang family, the most famous of them being, "The Good Earth," made a comment about the Euro-Asian children she had observed and adopted, that they seemed to take the most valuable from either parents. While in a genetic sense this might be truth, it is my belief that the mixing of various DNAs might provide the raw materials, these must be cultivated. As is the case in my stories, this is done within the household first and then taken up partially by education. The child's first and continuing teachers have to be loving, concerned parents.


	14. Chapter 14

A Taste of Honey

Chapter Fourteen

To avoid a frenzied ride to the clinic in the middle of the night McCoy had selected a quiet room in the back of the clinic and converted it into a studio apartment for his family. He had informed Blake that his Uncle-Papa was ill and would not be visiting them as he usually did. He was also informed that the sickness had changed his uncle-papa's appearance. At this point there was no danger of catching the disease so as scheduled Dr. McCoy/Blake would deliver the baby.

The family's arrival was scheduled for the morrow and T'Prie had been uncharacteristically quiet, and tired. Women who are mothers of more than one child can testify that each pregnancy is as different as each child.

During Blake's gestation T'Prie was a bundle of energy, now toward the end of this one, she was a bundle of nerves, unvoiced complaints and an ever-tired feeling. With any complaint, it was on the tip of Elsse tongue to remind her daughter that she was a mother six times, all successful, each different and for the most part without the presence of her husband. If it had not been for her mother T'Prie was certain she would have just stayed in bed. Elsse had made certain she could not carry out such an ill-timed idea. T'Prie was removed from her bed, if necessary with continued verbal persuasion, to walk every day.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

McCoy/Blake decided to add to the disguise mind-set by wearing a surgical mask when in the presence of the visitors. He picked the largest size so that very little of his scaly face would show. He imagined how others would have reacted to his presence if the disease was full blown. His final message from Spock congratulated the doctor on his inventiveness in the continuance of the subterfuge and ended with this comment:

'In my life's history bodily injury or change, while not common, were at times a necessary discomfort. My mind set during these times of discomfort was, 'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…or one.' I think your action also embodies this noble thought and I thank you.'

Live Long and Prosper

Spock

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Kov, Zon and their families would be arriving in around two hours. But the nurse who was stationed as look-out advised the family of a shuttle's approach.

Drs. S'chn T'gai McCoy and M'Binga, Elsse and little Blake were present at the landing pad as Terra's Vulcan Embassy shuttle hovered and gracefully touched the ground. Nyota, looking out the portal saw her grandson standing in front of his father dressed in his Vulcan robe. Tears sprung to her eyes and she reveled in the many cultures and traditions that were embodied in her family, she turned to Spock who had read her emotions and her husband nodded and took her hand into the ozh'estra, finger embrace. Her husband sent to her,

'My K'diwa, I thank you for my completely satisfying life.'

She bestowed her generous smile on him and for a second, placed her head on his chest.

Rising from their seats Spock reached up and secured their duffle bags and nodded to Benjamin to take the lead. T'Ama and Sven held Amanda and Olaf in their arms and followed. Sven grabbed the rolling luggage and they walked toward the exit.

In a display of atypical conduct, the children once outside the shuttle and on their feet, ran to greet one another, touching, caressing, and hugging. Then as realization hit them they fell back into their serious, fixed facial display and stated the accepted Vulcan greeting and hand display, much to their parent's relief.

It appeared that Sarek's arrival was momentary. All viewed the sky with shaded eyes as one of New Vulcan's shuttles appeared on the horizon, landed and Sarek exited with his fingers already raised in greeting. The entire family responded.

Sarek looked around and made the inquiry,

"Where is Dr. Blake?"

M'Binga supplied the answer and Sarek nodded. He then approached Spock and inquired,

"My son, through our bond I know all is well. I look forward to speaking privately with you during your stay here on Na'cluv2."

Spock's answer was simply,

"I welcome the time we will spend together. Live Long and Proper, My father."

His father's eyes dropped lower and he observed the three children now present, his great-grandchildren, nine of them with one more ready to join his family. His thoughts momentarily conjured up the thought of how much his beloved Amanda would have relished this reunion. His son's focus acknowledged their similar thoughts and both nodded to one another.

M'Binga took the time to introduce Elsse to Sarek, who responded appropriately to her welcome in perfect Vulcan.

The mummer of quiet speech was interrupted by a com unit's urgent alert. McCoy's voice was heard.

"My wife and I send greetings and advise that labour has started."

M'Binga broke out into a jog and the others quietly followed.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Elsse was advised of her daughter's labour and thought for a moment, 'How will I be able to help her through this delivery?'

She was well aware of how distraction could aid in coping with the physical discomfort. T'Prie was her baby, her only daughter. Never in their relationship had she revealed personal information about herself to her daughter. Of course, her sons did not actually desire such information—they were very much like their father, into facts and figures, not fantasy and sentiment. This was typical of a male of most species. By the time of her only daughter's appearance, the confiding of her history did not seem important. Today she would rectify that.

She changed into comfortable clothing and started walking toward her daughter and thought to herself how memories are a rare gift that can be shared with loved ones, treasured and unlike antiques, these required no literal space in ones' house, on a shelf or in a corner, just an open heart and a good memory.

It also surprised her that her thoughts of her husband brought stirrings, not toward a replacement for him, but of basking in their life together. It was true that he was a dedicated engineer, and did embody "The Needs" edict in every area of his life. This of course explained his work ethics.

His returns home were always a time of resumption of a truly spectacular physical relationship. He was a consummate lover, sensitive, complying, satisfying, and physically Oh, so beautiful.

The thought occured to her, perhaps, she would write another book, a memoir as an aid to successful multi-cultural relationships. It was just a thought, but a powerful one. Her steps now propelled her toward the one that many had identified as her mirror image, her daughter,T'Prie.

A voice over the office com advised that another shuttle was making it's approach. The family members raced outside to serve as a welcoming committee for the arrival of the last members. Needless to say, it was not just the adults who were overjoyed, the children greeted one another and then they were all taken away from the clinic to stay with a Vulcan family until after the baby was born.


	15. Chapter 15

A Taste of Honey

Chapter Fifteen

Others might have made the observation, but the truth of such would become very clear shortly—a husband who is a doctor should never be a choice to deliver or supervise the delivery of his offspring, but he was with his wife in their room when the labour started.

When M'Binga came through the door he had a nervous father-to-be, who just happened to be a doctor, attempting to feed his wife ice chips from a cup in his left hand and wipe her brow with the right. He voice was at least one octave above normal, almost strangled and the instructions heard were,

"Breath normally…no, ah, no inhale to the count of…uh, well inhale. Do you want me to walk with you?"

His mother-in-law almost collided with Dr. M'Binga as he too arrived. She stepped back, a little startled and joined her son-in-law at the head of the bed.

Elsse took the cup containing the ice chips and the wipe from her son-in-laws hand and said,

"Go, calm yourself, everything is alright. Babies are born every day, some without the aid of doctors. They come when they are ready and most arrive without mishap. All will be well—go meditate for a few minutes. Better still, go greet your family."

M'Binga completed the examination and departed.

Addressing her daughter she said,

"I don't recall him being so agitated the last time."

With a slight smile on her lips T'Prie said,

"The last time Poppa Blake kept him out of the room."

"Perhaps his family will occupy him for a time."

Her daughter flinched and said,

"That was a big one."

Elsse was rubbing her daughter's arm and said,

"Concentrate on my voice, I will tell you a story,"

Her daughter grabbed her hand and moaned softly, her mother continued.

"I never told you how I met your father. What do you remember about him?"

T'Prie took a shuddering breath and said,

"He was tall and handsome."

Her mother responded,

"Yes, very handsome."

"We met at a convention for aerospace engineers on Vulcan. It was very unusual for Vulcan to host any sort of gathering. There are no hotels, or visitor's provisions on that planet. All the delegates were housed in the homes of Vulcan engineers—it was really a first. I was placed in your grandparent's home. It was also your father's home."

T'Prie asked,

"What was your first impression?"

"Frankly, I thought he was voyeur. Every time I looked up he was staring at me. Once I caught his eye he would turn and walk away. I do not believe we spoke one word to one another during my entire stay. I was eighteen years of age at the time, but already a senior in college.

"At twenty we met again, this time on Terra, at another convention, sponsored by Star Fleet. I had no intention of attending the Academy, I was already working and my employer was paying for my continued education. The classes would be held in San Francisco, guess who was my instructor?"

As another pain seized her, T'Prie stretched and held her breath. Her mother handed her the cup of ice chips.

"I felt like a bug under a microscope, his stare was unrelenting. Finally, I asked to speak to him in his office. I followed behind him and notice his beautiful carriage and walk, it was a given he was handsome—he was Vulcan. He opened his office door and gestured for her to enter. He walked behind his desk and gestured for me to seat myself in a chair facing him. I cleared my throat and asked,

'Sir, I am curious, what about me has caused you to continue to stare at me? I find myself confused and distracted. Should I sign out of your class? I am at a loss…

He cut me off. "

"Do not leave my class. It is most imperative that you remain under my instruction...please…"

A Vulcan saying please, that was unheard of. Biting my lips I lowered my head, and took a breath.

He asked again,

"Please…" again that so un-Vulcan speech.

Then again...

"Please…may I explain to you during a meal, last meal this day?"

I thought to myself, 'This better be good.' Verbally, I agreed to join him for a meal.

He instructed me to please meet him in front of the Einstein Building at 1700 hours that same day. As I approached he nodded and we started walking. We reached the West Gate and took public transportation to an out of the way place to eat. Apparently he was familiar with the place for he was greeted by name and we were escorted to an secluded area. Apparently he had contacted the place prior to our appearance. Water appeared instantly and the waiter addressed him and he asked me what I wished to eat, then he ordered and we were alone.

He was looking at me in that intense way that so unnerved me when he started.

"I saw you for the first time on Vulcan, seven hundred eighty days, eighteen hours, seven minutes and three seconds ago. You were housed at my parent's home. This view of you has changed my entire life. Your image has not left my consciousness since that time. The Vulcan identification of this is called _shan'hal'lak_. It is the engulfment, the total mental possession by another person. The Terran equivalent is 'love at first sight.' For a Vulcan, this is all consuming, total, forever. The individual does not control this. It is the fulfillment of the search of a lifetime, a realization that is rarely experienced and I am in awe of you..."

Clearing his throat he continued,

"I desire you. I do not expect an instant reciprocation of this realization, but I do request you give me an opportunity to fulfill this one desire, to have you as my bondmate."

Of course I was shocked, really numbed by this revelation but while his face was clueless, his eyes spoke volumes to me.

I answered,

"I am impressed by your sincerity. I did not know the basis for your conduct and I am relieved that it was not due to any lack on my part that I had received your attention. In a way, I am flattered, and will allow you to get to know who I really am. Perhaps something can be built from that."

The look of relief in his eyes was daunting. He continued,

"One of the ways for you to get to know me is through telepathic communication. If you will allow me to do so, may I lightly touch your mind?"

"Will it hurt?"

"No, you will sense a tingling sensation."

I nodded.

He placed his hand on the table, with two of his fingers extended, and nodded. I mirrored his gesture and he closed his eyes…"

During all this time her daughter's breathing had evened out and she had relaxed and weathered her contractions. As usual, Elsse equated movement with healing or coping and she assisted her daughter out of the bed.

As they walked she continued.

"We were not under Star Fleet regulations, so although he was my instructor there was no penalty for our growing attachment. He spent hours explaining to me "The Vulcan Way". I likewise helped him to understand many of Terra's. He was truly a noble man and his attention to me were so unlike a human male. The only touching involved was the finger embrace, at which time he would close his eyes. I asked him once, why he did that, his answer was,

"If you were to see my devotion toward you in my eyes you would be frightened."

"Of you?"

"No, of what it means to be loved by a Vulcan."

"We were married and bonded. The only mention I will ever make in regard to your father and our intimacy is this, it was never just a physical joining, it was total, mind and body—every time."

Turning her head Elsse thought,

'That explains six children in thirteen years during this time of control.'

She then continued her narration,

"Our bond was extremely strong and when he was killed only the most skilled of healers could cure me. You recall my absence at this time?"

"Yes, we thought you had gone somewhere to mourn."

"No my dear, I had gone away so I would not kill myself because he was gone from my mind."

T'Prie was breathing deeply, while her mother gently massaged her arm.

"Mother thank you. What you have now told me helps me to understand my in-laws a bit better. It always appeared strange to me to see them stop, as if listening to a distant sound, now I realize they are really talking to one another."

"You were really unable to observe this in your father and I because when he was home, and I was not busy being domestic, we were in our bedroom…communing. We always had to make up for lost time because before I knew it, he would be gone again.

"What always surprised me was his excitement at your birth. He revealed, he had wanted a daughter that would allow him to experience a relationship that was less Vulcan. He had been rather strict on our sons.

"He was so tender with you, he surrendered totally to you and it is my belief that if he had any conscious thought before he died, it would have been of you, not me. Believe me, I am not jealous of that, I am so pleased he died totally fulfilled."

Elsse then bent down and kissed her daughter sweat covered forehead.

"I now feel unburdened and focused for the first time since your father left me. The reliving of our life together has accomplished that."

T'Prie's body straighten stiffly as another contraction slammed against her body and after breathing deeply she said,

"Mother, I thank you."

"No, my daughter, I thank you."

They continued their walk.


	16. Chapter 16

A Taste of Honey

Chapter Sixteen

Dr. M'Binga entered the room again, and said to T'Prie,

"I am going to check your progress. He acknowledged Elsse and said,

"How is the mother of the mother-to-be fairing."

She smiled, and nodded.

Of course, the doctor did not have to explain the procedure.

"You are four centimeters, you have a while to go. Just to let you know we are keeping McCoy busy in the back. I will let him know about your progress. I don't recall him acting this way before."

"He is part of the bond with our daughter. We did not do that with Blake. He is emotionally compromised."

Elsse interjected,

"He is experiencing a degree of discomfort, Keep an eye on him."

M'Binga smiled and nodded, realizing that she had firsthand information on this because she had been bonded to a Vulcan. That fact loomed before him as an almost insurmountable barrier. If human and Vulcan relationships were compared, the Vulcan came out the winner. On a personal level his thoughts were, 'Damn their telepathic abilities.'

He patted T'Prie on the hand and said,

"I will talk to McCoy; perhaps he does not fully grasp why he is experiencing this agitation and then allow him to come back to you for a little while. I don't want any negative feelings to affect you or the baby. You two can shoo him away when that becomes obvious to you both."

Elsse's eyes seemed to be having some sort of effect on him and after nodding he left the room, after several paces, he leaned against the exterior wall and took a deep breath. He had a selfish thought in regard to Elsse, 'All that beauty going to waste…'

Once he had talked to McCoy, he noticed a look of reconciliation in the young man's eyes. He then left to join his wife and mother-in-law as a far less anxious almost-father.

The clinic had very modern birthing rooms that were tailor made for each specific specie that would be serviced here on Na'cluv2. For Vulcan and humans there was a waiting room with a large argon encased glass window that could be cleared so that family members could attend the birth. The actual delivery room muffled any cries of discomfort but the plastic shields worn by the delivering physician housed a microphone dedicated to his voice so the doctor could advise the family of the events taking place. The mother-to-be's head was facing away from the window and a bassinet was kept warm to receive the baby.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

M'Binga was present again and with this examination he told T'Prie,

"Little lady, your daughter is almost here. Would you like to ride or walk to the delivery room?"

Elsse made the decision for her daughter,

"She will walk."

McCoy agreed.

Nyota was notified and she too suited up and joined them in the delivery room. Once T'Prie was placed on the table, her legs positioned and the drape engaged the window was cleared so the family could observe this miracle. McCoy, at the head of the bed was successfully coaching his wife and a mother was on each side holding T'Prie's hand. Her breathing was excellent, control admirable and progress remarkable. They were not in the delivery room for thirty minutes when the final pushing was encouraged. There was one loud scream before McCoy/Blake guided a black haired beauty into the world. His pride knew no bounds. His words, laced with a southern drawl were,

"She is as lovely as a Georgia morning."

Instantaneously he realized his error and added,

"That is how my old friend Leonard McCoy would welcome every female he brought into the world."

He had noticed Nyota's head whip around when he had made that statement and her eyes had rested on his masked and shielded face. She had then shaken her head as if she had experienced a brain short circuit, bowed her head and then grasped her daughter-i-law's hand and kissed it.

McCoy/Blake did not shirk his responsibility and after the baby was cleansed and wrapped he presented her to McCoy and asked the couple what the baby's name would be. Both answered together, Grayson. McCoy carried his daughter to the window so that the family could get a closer view. Her little hand reached out to grasp his finger and he felt deep satisfaction.

Once T'Prie was settled into an after-delivery suite with its adjoining setting room the family made their way in with the children who had been returned to the parents. The wide-eyed youngsters were instructed to view their new cousin who was nestled in her bassinet. There was a meal prepared from dishes that various friends of the family had brought to the clinic's cafeteria. The family's absence from T'Prie's room allowed her to take a nap and the family enjoyed their meal in silence. Her husband did not leave her side as he looked in wonder at his beautiful daughter's ears, pointed like her mother's.

It was while the family was eating that Spock sought out his friend. The conversation started,

"Dr. McCoy, I was able to observe our son today. He is a credit to both of us, but especially to you, for you have refined him in his field of medicine. You are the 'now'. I was aware of Nyota's reaction to your announcement in the delivery room but through our bond be assured her doubts were momentary and are now forgotten. McCoy lowered his mask and asked,

"Do you think she could possibly recognize me?"

"That is highly unlikely."

"Then I will join the family in the cafeteria. I wish my eyes to see her again."

Stopping at the door Leonard McCoy turned to Spock and said,

"I must thank you for so much, especially for the peace of mind' your care of Nyota has afforded me. I fear, this will be the last time my eyes will see you and her, so I wanted to let you know you are the noblest male I have ever met and it has been my honor to know you."

When Spock's emotions might surface he usually slowly blinked his eyes and this he did before he spoke,

"Doctor McCoy, Leonard, my greatest treasure is My Nyota and it was only because of you she truly became mine. I have had three children with her. My oldest son I share with you, but he and his family are now with you and you have eased into my place as guide and protector while they are on this planet. In this area, I too have peace of mind. I consider you my friend. I have not dubbed many individuals with that title, but I consider it my privilege to call you such. Raising his fingers in Vulcan salute Spock said,

"Live Long and Prosper Leonard."

McCoy/Blake smiled and ran his fingers through his gray hair and then replied "Peace and Long Life' to you Spock. Just then his stomach growled and he looked down, smiled and said,

"Look who has the last word.'

They then both walked toward the cafeteria together.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N This story started out with six chapters and grew, and grew. I hope you enjoyed it, this at last is the final chapter, and I hope for most, a satisfying conclusion. As you were able to see, the latter part of this story had Spock and Nyota playing minor roles.

My next few entries will be (I hope) short stories that are presently complete, but I cannot make that a promise—at times as I do a final edit, the plot bunnies seem to have babies :0) Thank you for your support.

Botsey

A Taste of Honey

Chapter Seventeen

After the family had eaten Sarek approached his son,

"It is of utmost importance that I speak with you my son."

Spock immediately conveyed to Nyota his father's request and the two of them left the clinic for a long walk and equally long conversation.

Sarek started,

"My son, Vulcans do not feel pride, nor do we expect complements for good or even excellent work, it is illogical. Etched into our consciousness is the acceptance of our standard of excellence. Despite that fact, let me say I have followed your exceptional life with a feeling of great satisfaction especially so when you are recognized as Spock, son of Sarek, son of Skon, son of Solkar of the house of Sarek.

Spock walking besides his father with his hands behind his back answered,

"Totally illogical would be the human response of 'thank you'. Let me just say that it is fulfilling that your review of my life has brought you satisfaction and those words from you has brought me peace of mind."

"Your mother would have been able to be proud."

"Yes, Father, and believe me, knowing what the reality is now, I would have so welcomed that from her. But_ kaiidth_, what is, is."

Sarek nodded.

"Through our bond I believe you know about what I wish to speak."

"Yes Father, you wish me to come to New Vulcan."

"You are correct my son. My days will have an end; you have been sealed and are my heir, the next _Dan-faik dref nen-shu-pal odu, Maat Sch'n T'gai_ (_foremost fountainhead-source of knowledge and inspiration for_ the the clan/family of Maat Sch'n T'gai). In addition, in the future you will likewise inherit the ancient robes of state and become Vulcan's ambassador. Your training must begin. Your bondmate will likewise become Lady Nyota. It is time…"

Spock nodded. It was not as if he and Nyota had not discussed this matter. She even had drawn up plans to establish, on New Vulcan, a school similar to the one she had founded and nurtured at the Academy. Indeed, with 'The Restoration' many muti-culture children are present on New Vulcan. It would be in a specialized school that their voices could be heard, accepted and refined so they could make advancement in Vulcan society.

"Father, when would be the opportune time for us to make this move?"

"Presently my calendar is filled for three years with many obligations. If I am assured of your presence on New Vulcan I will arrange my subsequent calendar to fit your training. My son be aware that for a while it will be necessary for your bondmate to accompany us on trips. All will be anxious to meet her. After that initial time, her trips will not be as extensive. Your Nyota is as exceptional as My Amanda was. She will rise to the occasion and be accepted on New Vulcan as First Lady."

Spock thought for a split second and replied,

"My wife and I will discuss this conversation tonight. Father, we will walk again tomorrow."

Sarek acknowledged with a nod and they turned to walk back to the clinic.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The reunion was a resounding success. The adults reconnected, the children had enjoyed the bliss of innocent play and adventure. They had gained new friends within the Vulcan community and promised to 'keep in touch'.

Spock and Sarek's subsequent walk revealed Nyota's agreement to relocate to New Vulcan. This conversation sat the stage for a count-down schedule for all involved. Sarek left to inspect the planet's infrastructure, facilities, and local councils' records.

After all the guests had departed M'Binga and McCoy/Blake were invited to last meal at McCoy and T'Prie's home. The two woman had worked together to prepare a truly extra special meal, during this entire time baby Grayson had been passed around the males of the family. McCoy/Blake basked in the beauty of his granddaughter. She had a head full of black hair, dark eyes and olive skin. He envisioned how she would look as a young woman and had this thought,

"I would have to ride shotgun for her for sure."

His appearance was almost back to normal, not that his granddaughter would have censured him for any irregularities. Holding her up to view her face he whispered,

"Grayson, you have validated my existence. No research, project, invention, or procedure surpasses you as my greatest accomplishment. I bask in your effect on me. He then planted a kiss on her forehead and held her in a gentle embrace.

Settling the child in the crook of his arm he became possessive and announced,

"I got dibs, I am the oldest."

He silently thought…'and I am her grandfather and have the least amount of time with her.'

After the kitchen was cleaned Elsse appeared in the room with a wrap in her hand. She nodded toward M'Binga, who rose from his seat and said,

"I am being summoned."

The two of them walked toward the door and the coolness of the night air.

She started the conversation.

"I will be leaving here in a week. Everything here is settled and my sons have requested my return."

Smiling she said,

"I am a mother, so I must obey."

M'Binga set his mouth in a neutral appearance.

She continued,

"I have fantasized about a life with you Geoffrey M'Binga and weighed all the components and find at this time, the mother in me outweighs the thought of being a wife. Presently my life is spread out to deal with the needs of my children. You know, the Vulcan "Needs" edict, I fear it has become engrained in me also; I guess that is my legacy from my husband."

M'Binga grabbed her forearm and turned her to face him. He did not have to lower his head to kiss her. She allowed it and it was bitter sweet, a welcome and a good-bye.

She smiled at him and said,

"That was a taste of honey."

His head was bowed,

"Is there not anything I could do to change your mind?"

"Not presently, but maybe later…"

"Elsse, I will not admit defeat. This will be an ongoing battle."

"Keep in touch My Doctor."

M'Binga nodded and then they turned back toward the house.

And in contact he did remain with weekly calls to Terra, each one ended with his expressions of endearment.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

That evening at the clinic, M'Binga and McCoy/Blake were seated together with drinks in their hand.

McCoy/Blake raised his glass,

"Comments?"

M'Binga smiled,

"That was a very fortuitous 'save' in the delivery room. I observed Nyota's reaction."

"Spock advised me that through their bond he was aware of her initial reaction but that she has no lingering questions. Geoff, didn't she look beautiful?"

"When has she not been thus?"

"I would like to think that perhaps my 'demise' robbed her a bit of her sparkle, but never her beauty, never that."

His friend showed agreement with a nod.

Then McCoy/Blake questioned,

"Is there any resolution between you and Elsse?"

"She will be leaving this week to join her children on Terra."

So you too must join the club."

"Club?"

Yes, the Club."

"The MWHETTOH Club."

"MWHETTOH club?

Yes, my old friend, 'Males Who Have Experienced The Taste of Honey."

"Len, I would much prefer the banquet."

"As would I Geof, as would I."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Epilogue

Two years to that day Dr. McCoy/Blake was working late in the laboratory and Dr. McCoy was closing up the clinic when he heard what sounded like a metal tray dropping, then a moan and a thud. He rushed to the lab and found the doctor on the floor. He rushed for the portable oxygen tank but before he could place the mask over the doctor's nose and mouth the doctor's hand shot up to stop him. The instructions he received were simple,

"No, first I must speak to you. It was then that his mentor, his unknown father and friend uttered his farewell and died in his son's arms.

The entire settlement went into mourning. Contrary to Vulcan custom, the body was not consigned to the flames, but would be buried and a plaque would be raised in the doctor's honor.

As the 'family' filed into one of the school's auditorium for the memorial service, from behind the curtain M'Binga saw Elsse seated next to T'Prie. He was already near the breaking point. How he managed to speak at all was amazing. How he did so without an emotional breakdown took monumental strength. In the front row was what was left of the old Enterprise crew—all with gray hair, but proudly there to bid farewell. Years ago, when his identity was to change Dr. McCoy/Blake had contacted his old friend and told him the situation. Kirk had been sworn to secrecy. The crew's presence would be explained away by stating they had been introduced to McCoy/Blake by their friend McCoy, and wasn't that the truth.

When the service was over M'Binga went behind the curtain to try to get control of himself, his head was down and eyes closed when he felt a light touch and looked up.

"Lean on me Geoffrey," were Elsse's words.

He placed his head on her shoulder and wept. She soothed him with her voice and rubbed the back of his head and neck.

"Geof it'will become tolerable with time. I am here…to stay."

He hesitatingly placed his arms around her waist, drew her close and discovered the two of them were indeed a perfect fit. In his mind he toasted his friend with the thought,

'Len, I believe I have been invited to the banquet.'

THE END


End file.
